Dyskusja użytkownika:Vuh
Kosmo2212, witaj na Wikii! Jesteśmy społecznością, która edytuje wiele polskich Wikii. Jeżeli masz jakieś pytanie lub problem, możesz skorzystać z forum bądź ze stron pomocy. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co aktualnie robimy, a także pomóc nam w walce ze spamem i wandalizmem, zobacz ostatnie zmiany. Możesz zacząć przeglądać Wikię od głównej kategorii. Jeśli masz pomysł na nową Wikię, nie krępuj się jej utworzyć lub wypróbować swoją ideę w Scratchpadzie. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Anoon6 (dyskusja) 13:26, maj 7, 2011 Interwiki Dodalem interwiki do en: ru: i de: Pozdrawiam, Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 21:43, lip 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Slider Strona główna jak i jej portale/huby rządzą się trochę innymi zasadami. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda mi to na rozwiązanie napisane specjalnie na potrzeby strony głównej bez możliwości prostego przeniesienia go na inne wiki. Pewnie węsząc trochę po kodzie, dałoby się przenieść tą funkcjonalność na inną wiki, choć to trochę ponad moje możliwości. Z drugiej strony można w Googlu znaleźć mnóstwo darmowych skryptów na galerie oparte o jQuery, które mogą być alternatywą dla zwykłego slidera. — Sovq 06:34, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:JS Ten szablon jest bardzo skomplikowany (jak dla mnie) i korzysta z kilku rozwiązań, które na Wikii nie są dostępne (w szczególności funkcjonowanie tagów style i script w treści strony). Strony przyczyniające się do takiego wyglądu szablonu to m.in.: *http://ninjas.brickcraft.me/ninja/index.php?title=Template:Ninja/Infobox&action=edit *http://ninjas.brickcraft.me/scripts/jquery.idTabs.min.js *http://ninjas.brickcraft.me/ninja/index.php?title=Template:Ninja&action=edit Skopiowanie tej funkcjonalności na Wikię (choć żałuje, że mówię to już drugi raz na Twojej stronie dyskusji), jest ponad moje umiejętności z zakresu JavaScriptu. Być może ktoś na naszym forum lub na forum Community Central będzie miał lepszą odpowiedź. Wiem, że zaznaczyłeś aby szablon nie wykorzystywał tabbera, jednak użycie go i ustylizowanie aby wyglądał tak samo byłoby zadaniem znacznie łatwiejszym niż skopiowanie pełnej funkcjonalności szablonu z ninjas.brickcraft.me .— Sovq 06:15, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :Jedną z przyczyn dlaczego na ES Wiki rozwiązanie nie działa tak samo jak na przykładzie z jsfiddle, może być to, że zdarzenia typu onclick i cały szereg znaczników/innych atrybutów (domyślnie) nie działają wewnątrz artykułów. Innym powodem może być to, że sama funkcja showTES jest zdefiniowana, ale nie jest ładowana podczas ładowania strony. :Obu problemom można zaradzić poprzez odpowiednie modyfikacje w Common.js i w samym szablonie (usunąć onclick z szablonu i zastąpić go metodą click, dodać kilka linii do skryptu, które umożliwią poprawne ładowanie funckcji). Jeżeli więc osiągnięcie takiego rezultatu jak na jsfiddle jest Twoim celem, mogę spróbować nanieść odpowiednie poprawki, co jednak może nie przynieść pożądanego rezultatu - w temacie JavaScript/jQuery jestem jak dziecko we mgle ;-). — Sovq 16:18, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Zajęło to trochę czasu, ale w końcu znalazłem wolną chwilę i (mam nadzieję) doprowadziłem Szablon:TES to oczekiwanej przez Ciebie funkcjonalności. Być może będziesz musiał odświeżyć (zwykle poprzez CTRL+F5) obie strony .js jak i sam szablon aby zobaczyć rezultat. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 13:34, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Podpis Czy na pewno jest ci potrzebny ponad kilobajtowy podpis? Jest on parę razy większy niż to, co ja tu napisałem... —tomta1 [✉] 08:20, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Kod zmieniający wygląd przycisków Witaj. Zastosowałem drugi podany przez Ciebie kod zmieniający wygląd przycisków na Legopedii i niestety on również nie za bardzo działa. Zmienił się jedynie wygląd niektórych przycisków po najechaniu na nie kursorem. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 11:51, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) :Dziękuję. Rzeczywiście to była moja wina. Teraz wszystkie (oprócz tego tutaj, przycisku Utwórz na stronie głównej oraz Publikuj) mają kształt klocka. A czy można byłoby coś zrobić aby dolne rogi przycisków nie były zaokrąglone tylko ostre? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 14:58, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Nanaki już mi pomógł. Dziękuję za wszystko. Pozdrawiam --~DKK(Dyskusja) 20:29, sie 30, 2012 (UTC)\ Re: Beta forum Gotowe. Ja też nie mam uprawnień aby zmieniać nazwy sub-forum, heh, ale wiem że Marc nie obrazi się jak pożyczę sobie jego konto raz na jakiś czas ;-) — Sovq 19:46, paź 26, 2012 (UTC) PokemonDex Dzięki :)✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 20:08, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Mentorzy Dzięki za odpowiedź. Natomiast nie zgodzę się z jej drugą częścią. # To, że żaden członek tej grupy nie edytował nigdy Centrum Społeczności, nie przeszkadza w wyświetlaniu go na liście (po zaznaczeniu 0 jako minimalnej liczby edycji oczywiście) - por. listę VSTF. # Grupa ma 0 członków również na wielu innych wiki, w tym angielskiej centrali. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:48, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) : Okej, w takim razie dlaczego istnienie flagi jest widoczne globalnie? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:09, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Myślę, że to nie jest problem - por. flaga chatmoderator, a właściwie jej brak, np. na GTA Wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:24, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Wiem, i o to mi chodzi. Skoro można automatycznie dodawać nową grupę przy uruchamianiu rozszerzenia, nie byłoby problemem dodać nową grupę przy nadawaniu uprawnień. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:35, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Skórki Jeśli decyzja o zmianie skórki dla siebie zależeć będzie od poszczególnych użytkowników, a nie będą oni automatycznie na jedną z nich przełączani przy wejściu na wiki, to nie widzę w tym nic niedozwolonego. — Sovq 08:19, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Grafik jak jesteś dobrym grafikiem, daj znać :] Damiannoob (dyskusja) 13:55, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) dajmy na to zmiana ikon w stalker universe :] Bronie - http://images.wikia.com/stalker/images/thumb/e/e1/Strelok_8.jpg/640px-Strelok_8.jpg Postacie - http://stalker-wiki.ru/mediawiki/images/6/61/Strelok_niichaz.jpg Mutanty - http://images.wikia.com/stalker/images/9/93/Snorkslap.jpg oczywiśće nadal w postaci koła {ikona}, myśle że rozmiar jakoś ujdzie, w razie problemów wal odrazu Wspaniała robota, wysmienita naprawde, wystarczy je odpowiedno teraz ustawić żeby były w stalker universe, wymaga to edycji w głownej stronie stalker, podołasz temu zadaniu?, oczywiśćie do uproszczenia dam ci admina Bot Hej powiedz jak zrobić Bota Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 14:40, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) 15:40 5 luty 2013 Super dzięki za wszystko, the best pomocnik Wielkie dzięki :) Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:45, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Bot Chyba już wiem, jak odpalić tego bota na czat. Szkoda tyko, że padł mi net w komputerze -.-. W każdym bądź razie, gdy zmowy będę mógł sprawdzę, ewy mój sposób działa (a zdaje mi się, że tak). 11:14, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) :Nosz, znowu drugi :p. Właśnie o tym miałem Cię poinformować po odzyskaniu dostępu do neta. 11:28, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) Nowe forum Dziękuję za informacje :). Crasher96 14:39, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Damiannoob Witaj Vuh, powiedz że pozdrawiam ich wszystkich w czacie i sie żegnam. Nie moge pisać dalej, ważna sprawa cześć Re: Problem ze skryptem Dziękuję za pomoc w rozwiązaniu problemu. Skrypt teraz pojawia się na pasku "Moje narzędzia" i działa jak należy. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. ;) WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 19:40, lut 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rozszerzenia Gotowe, choć bez TabView. Z jakiegoś powodu nie daje się on wyłączyć z mojego poziomu. Mogę wiedzieć po co chciałeś wyłączyć te rozszerzenia? Pisałeś do mnie na innej wiki w tej sprawie i nie odpowiedziałem? Jeśli tak, byłbym wdzięczny za linka. System powiadomień ostatnio mnie nie lubi, więc każdy zgłoszony przypadek ułatwi mi zidentyfikowanie problemu. — Sovq 07:47, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) :Dzięki za wyczerpującą odpowiedź. Jestem pewien te spostrzeżenia byłyby także mile widziane w wątku na Community Central, który podlinkowałeś. Moje pytanie zmierzało jednak w nieco innym kierunku - po co wyłączać rozszerzenia, skoro można z nich po prostu nie korzystać? Z tego co mi wiadomo, zasoby tych rozszerzeń nie są ładowane, jeśli nie są one wykorzystywane na danej stronie. — Sovq 15:11, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Unban Witaj Vuh, pamiętasz mnie zapewne, zostałem ofiarą ataku hakerskiego i zostałem zablokowany przez adminów, powiedz im że chce zostać odblokowany i już sytaucja sie uspokoiła, z góry dziękuje Prohistoryk 19:15, mar 12, 2013 (UTC)Damiannoob ZY http://pl.universe-polska.wikia.com/wiki/Universe_Polska_Wiki Witaj Vuh to moja nowa wikia założona z myśla o astronomi, sam nie poradze sobie z grafiką i jesteś moją nadzieją :]. CZY mógłbyś mi wysłać tło na strone , coś z kosmosu i logo przy napisie Universe Polska Wiki, Najlepiej jakaś gwiazda, czarna dziura albo coś z astronomi. TO bardzo ważne ponieważ planuje rozbudować tą stronę. Pomoc przy projektowaniu Witaj, zauważyłem, że jesteś projektantem i chciałbym się zapytać czy byś mi pomógł. Jest to w sumie drobnostka, jednak nie znam się na tym. Chodzi mi o odstęp między zdjęciami w grafice. Jak wpisuje "padding-left:" to mam odstęp na lewo. A jak zrobić, żeby odstęp był nie na lewo, ale nad zdjęciem, czyli u góry? Astor1914 (dyskusja) 19:12, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) : Wybitne dzięki za pomoc. Dalej już sobie poradziłem :P Astor1914 (dyskusja) 19:27, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Pomoc Zaoferowałeś mi, że "Jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, śmiało pytaj". Więc postanowiłem skorzystać z pomocy :P . Otóż skopiowałem ten szablon. Jednak na mojej wiki ten szablon się tak nie zwija. Czy wiesz jak to naprawić? Astor1914 (dyskusja) 15:13, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) : Ponowne wielkie dzięki, mam nadzieję, że już nie będę potrzebował twojej pomocy ;) Astor1914 (dyskusja) 16:46, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Pomoc z botem na BakuFanon Vuhu, przyjacielu, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc w trzech sprawach związanych z botem? Po pierwsze: Mógłbyś na ww. wiki dodać licencje do plików (Te co nie mają powinny mieć licencje PD wg. mnie)? Po drugie: ponownie na ww. wiki zamienić szablony Odc i Serial na Infobox_Anime oraz (bo będzie trzeba) wartość ww. szablonu "Imię" na "Nazwa"? Po trzecie: Pozamieniać kategorie: *Wszystkie z zaznaczoną cząstką na samą nazwę (i tzw. magnalie - po myślniku) **Starus - Magnalia Ciał Niebieskich **Cisza - Magnalia Ciszy‏‎ **Raikiri - Magnalia Elektryczności‏ **Gravitus - Magnalia Grawitacji **Darkus - Magnalia Mroku **Pyrus - Magnalia Ognia **Przestrzeń - Magnalia Przestrzeni‏‎ **Dragonis - Magnalia Smoka‏ **Ventus - Magnalia Wiatru‏ **Aquos - Magnalia Wody **Subterra - Magnalia Ziemi‏‎ **Haos - Magnalia Światła **Czysta, Czystej etc. **Mechtalia **Frostus **Plantus **Remus **Spiritus **Destros **Parazumus **Kagamine **Fuuton **Quatlon - tu wszystkie formy typu: wielu domen, x domen, wszystkie domeny etc. **Tajadoru **Yin-Yang *Wszystkim kategoriom o początku "Bakugan:" zastąpić owy początek napisem "Seria" Zrobiłbym to sam, ale nie mam za bardzo czasu, a mój komp pewnie padłby w połowie... Poza tym wyjeżdżam więc jesteś moją ostatnią deską ratunku... Jak wrócę to resztę raportów ogarnę. Przyjacielu, pomożesz? —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:46, cze 6, 2013 (UTC) Podpis Naprawdę potrzebujesz podpisu, znajdującego się w kilku tabelach, z inputboksami, z czego większość opatrzona stylem display: none;? Twój podpis zajmuje ponad trzy i pół tysiąca bajtów! To dziewięć razy więcej, niż ta wiadomość z podpisem razem wzięta... —tomta1 [✉] 07:25, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) :Stary podpis Cię nie podpisywał? Teraz nie jestem w stanie dostać się do twojego profilu czy strony dyskusji z podpisu i muszę robić to przez OZ lub pasek adresu -.- —tomta1 [✉] 07:45, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Na oasisie też nie ma linku do strony user:Vuh i user talk:Vuh. Poza tym, jeśli na stronie jest więcej niż jeden podpis, to naciśnięcie któregokolwiek linku w jednym podpisie aktywuje wszystkie podpisy. —tomta1 [✉] 08:26, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: Dostosuj proszę ten podpis tak, żeby nie wymagał nowej linii - popatrz, co się dzieje np. tutaj. Żebym nie został źle zrozumiany - pod powyższymi wpisami tomty1 się nie podpisuję, chciałbym tylko, żeby Twój szablon nie rozwalał głosowań. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:04, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) :::: Wygląda na to, że choć podpis nie zaczyna się już od nowej linii, numeracja dalej się psuje. :/ Mógłbyś to dopracować? Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:20, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Poprawione. Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi Myslec. Re:Lista wiki To znany problem. Pojawia się gdy szablon kolumny z liczbami porządkowymi nie nadąża za ilością wiki na liście. Nana ' 23:21, cze 17, 2013 (UTC) Monobooki Czyli pomożesz z monobookiem na Harry Potter Wiki? Jeśli tak to odpisz a ja ci dam szczegóły. Z góry dzięki. Michnar (dyskusja) 10:01, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) *szablony czarne (tylko na monobooku), na skórce Wikia niech pozostaną tak jak są, jak tak się nie da, to byle tak, żeby na monobooku było czytelne *infoboxy powinny wyglądać tak samo w skórce Wikia i MonoBook, w wikia układają się fajnie z boku ekranu, w monobooku są nad tekstem i brzydko to wygląda Jak jest to wykonalne to wielkie dzięki, jak by były potrzebne dodatkowe uprawnienia to pisz, ale wtedy to może trochę potrwać. Chodzi oczywiście o Harry Potter Wiki :) Michnar (dyskusja) 21:45, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Problem z obrazem Dzięki :D Już działa :) Pozdro :) [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 19:48, cze 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok, napiszę do biurokraty, ale zanim ci faktycznie nada prawa może trochę potrwać, bo ostatnimi czasy mało wchodzi, Michnar (dyskusja) 10:42, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Pierwsze zlecenie na BakuFanon - anulowanie Cześć, chcę cię już odciążyć od tego zlecenia, gdyż przeraziło mnie nieco twoje (złapać się można za głowę). Widzę, że masz dużo ciekawsze i ważniejsze zajęcia niż robienie licencji za gościa, któremu się nie chce (i nie ma za bardzo możliwości sprzętowych, ale mniejsza z tym). Już poprosiłem oto Sovq, a potem już sam będę to robił własnym botem (na tyle mi pozwoli, bo będę go zapuszczał często). Pozdrawiam, —'Australo[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:39, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) :Już i tak wiele zrobiłeś. Nie chcę byś "zapuścił korzenie" na tej wiki. Wiele zrobiłeś i dziękuję ci za to, ale nie chcę cię już męczyć. Wolę rozłożyć pracę na etapie wstępnym (bo to pierwsze kompletne dodawanie licencji było) na dwie osoby, by nie wyglądało, że Ciebie wykorzystuję, mimo własnego bota. Poza tym ta część co miała mieć PD, ma PD, a moim zdaniem lepiej było rozdzielić pracę między was licencjami. Jak będę potrzebował pomocy (w ostateczności) zgłoszę się do was. Masz ważniejsze zajęcia - chcę zobaczyć efekty twojej "CSSowej" magii ;) Pamiętajmy, że są inni potrzebujący pomocy (w tym bota) i nie chcę im odbierać możliwości wykorzystania takiego specjalisty jak Ty. Oj rozpisałem się... Pozdrawiam, —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:48, lip 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Monobook.css Done and done — Nana 04:40, lip 9, 2013 (UTC)